To Have and To Hold
by karinzala
Summary: When a tragedy happens, the whole world turns upside down for these three good friends... can they move on and start over? AU. Pairings AxC, KxL and mild DxM. Please r&r and i will return the favour... coz kindness is a 2 way thing, right?
1. These Things Happen

Ok. This is my first fanfic so i hope u guys like it. Please read and tell me my flaws! The characters' attitute might not seem like thier usual ones because i wanted them to be that way! Athrun and Cagalli are currently best friends but lets see what happens later on! It's really predictable or so according to my brother, but i hope not to you people out there!

* * *

Chapter one- _These things happen_

Cagalli Yula Attha woke up with a throbbing headache and found herself in a room she definitely couldn't call her own one at her apartment on earth. She was on the floor, in a yellow t-shirt and shorts. Then it hit her head HARD that she was DEFINITELY somewhere else but home.

"Cagalli, are you up yet!" It was the irritating voice of her twin brother, Kira, who was grinning, and holding her leg. He had ovoiusly pulled her off her bed.

Of course. She was in that crazy log cabin in the middle of nowhere that Athrun had bought as a joke three years ago. They were there to celebrate the Athrun and Lacus' fourth year of being engaged. She went there every year since that stupid hiking incident with Kira and Athrun; also the day Athrun bought the stupid place. Oh joy. How well she remembered that day.

_Flashback_

"_Where… are… you… going!" Cagalli panted as Kira led the way. Athrun chuckled and grabbed Cagalli's bag from her shoulders._

"_Can we rest for a while?" She hollered as she stopped next to waterfall they passed by. She sat on a rock and sighed as Kira went towards her._

_He thought for a moment, then heaved a sigh and sat down next to her. "But I think it would be better if we were to rest somewhere else," He eyed the flying fish that was playing happily in the water, splashing water at him and Cagalli._

"_Yah. You're right. Let's rest there," Athrun's sharp eyes had seen a log cabin nearby, and pointed at its direction. The trio went up to it._

_As they drew nearer, they spotted a sign on one of the windows. 'FOR SALE', it said simply. For sale it was. Bet the owner has no taste because the cabin was so beautiful. It was big, made entirely out of wood and Cagalli guessed correctly that there were a lot of rooms in the cabin. They went inside and saw a young girl in her mid-teens, packing up boxes. _

"_What do you want?" The cold voice of the teen suggested that they were not welcome. "Unless you want to buy the cabin, you might as well leave because we've got nothing here anyway." She gathered a whole bunch of books and dumped them into a big box. "You're free to look around, but there's nothing much you can look at." The girl held her nose high in the air and went out to put the boxes in the truck waiting outside. They wandered around the cabin on their own. It had 2 floors, with 2 bedrooms, plus 2 with an attached bathroom each, which made 4 bedrooms. It also had a spacious living room… and a balcony in one of the rooms that had a breathtaking view of the waterfall nearby. _Lacus would love this cabin,_ Cagalli thought. Athrun also thought the same._

_Athrun grinned at Kira, who nodded. "How much for the house?" He asked simply, when the girl returned into the cabin, giving her 'the look' that got him many fans and admirers._

"_Its normal price is around $1500, but since mum is in a rush to sell it I'll give it to you for $1000," The girl was blushing. The Athrun Zala trick had worked wonders again._

"_Okay, we'll take it. Hang on, I've got a cheque…" Athrun rummaged through his backpack and fished out a cheque book._

"_You are crazy, Athrun, to carry that around. If you were robbed…I don't know what on earth to say," Cagalli commented, rolling her eyes._

"_Hey, I'm rich and I've got money so I think I'd better put it to good use, and I don't care about losing my blank cheques because they robber can't use it any way," Athrun signed the cheque and asked the girl to put her name at the empty space. The girl seemed to be shocked at the fact that Athrun had just came, and a second later bought the house._

"_Zala, you are really, really insane," Cagalli shook her head as Athrun and Kira slumped on the sofa the second the girl had gone._

_End Flashback_

"Why am so dumb to follow you guys to this stupid outing EVERY SINGLE YEAR?" Cagalli screamed and yawned. She decided that being stubborn and staying in bed was not a good thing when:

1)Your twin brother is Kira Yamato

2)Your best friend is Athrun Zala

3)Your best friend's fiancé is Lacus Clyne

4)You are Cagalli Yula Attha

But she learned that the hard way.

Now the other two lovers (Athrun and Lacus), was in Cagalli's room. Lacus held out a chicken wing that had just been taken off the grill. Athrun was eating a chicken wing too. Cagalli stared at the chicken wing, wondering how the owner of the wing had died (she had recently turned vegetarian, but not a strict one. She became a vegetarian because of her love for all things natural), when Lacus thrust it into her hands.

"Ow! That chicken wing was hot, Lacus!" Cagalli thrust it back into Lacus' gloved hand.

"Of course! I would ALWAYS save the best for you, right? And anyway if you wanted it, just ask, Cagalli! You don't need to stare and make me figure out what is on your mind!" Lacus giggled. Athrun choked on the smallest bone of the chicken wing while laughing madly. Kira folded his arms and surveyed his twin with a certain look on his face.

"Get out of bed, lil' girl. Why don't you just get up and be like your hardworking twin brother here?" Kira pointed at himself. Cagalli snorted and imitated Kira by folding her arms and repeating what Kira had said. Lacus giggled harder still and Athrun spat the bone onto the floor.

"Eww… Athrun! That was disgusting, freakshow," Cagalli stared at the poor remains of the dead chicken on the new rug she had just bought to 'personalise' her bedroom in the cabin. "You are so going to get me a new rug."

"Fine," Athrun nonchalantly picked up the bone and threw it into the waterfall (did I mention that Cagalli's bedroom was the special one with the balcony facing the waterfall?). Cagalli winced at the fact that he did not bury the poor thing. She peered out of the balcony and saw some smoke.

"Hey guys, what's that?" All heads turned and they went up to the balcony. Lacus realized one thing…

"Oh my GODDESS! My chicken wings!" And she rushed downstairs to the BBQ pit. Kira was laughing heartily and Cagalli found it hard not to laugh either. Athrun gave them an offended look and looked away.

"You guys are so bad to Lacus," He muttered softly.

"My god. Athrun, you are SUCH a sensitive baby. CUT IT OUT MAN!" Cagalli tickled him in the ribs. Kira stopped laughing to see what happened.

"YOUR GOD, CAGALLI! You guys are SO DUMB to believe that?" Athrun went downstairs to help Lacus, laughing insanely.

"Do you understand that guy?" Cagalli asked Kira, as he shook his brown head.

"Nope. And I never will either," Kira sighed.

_A week later..._

Cagalli, being a nature lover, was a lecturer to those students in college learning botany. She felt bored and lazy, explaining the rows of bored-to-death students the techniques of grafting, its plus points, its minus points, and so on. If it weren't for her handphone ringing madly, she would have dropped dead on the spot.

"Excuse me for a moment," Cagalli muttered to her students.

The students nodded, glad that the droning woman was finally out of sight as she left the lecture hall.

It MUST be Kisaka, there was no doubt about that. "Kisaka, I'm in a very important lecture, I've got to go."

"Cagalli? It's me," The voice was shaky, filled with anxiousness and worry.

"What the- Athrun? What happened? Why didn't you call Kira?" Cagalli knew something was wrong. Athrun told her the news. "I'll be right there." Choking back her tears, she went inside the hall and didn't even bother to take the mike.

"You're dismissed. But all of you will have to stay back to finish up the syllabus another day. I will put up a notice." She grabbed her laptop and went out of the hall.

In her convertible, she switched on her phone and called Kisaka. "I need my Gundam. Now."

"Why? Listen, Cagalli, you can't go out to PLANT. I won't let you."

"Lacus got shot, Kisaka. I need to go. Athrun's in a mess. I need to be a good best friend and be there for him." Cagalli muttered. "Kira is on Neptune. Don't ask why."

"Ok. When will you be here?"

"In five minutes. Get a Gundam ready for me by then. I don't care which one. Just get me a freaking Gundam now." She hung up and drove the car at breakneck speed.

Within an hour, Cagalli was in PLANT. She got out of her Gundam and ran to the nearest changing room to change. As soon as she was decent, the girl grabbed the keys from a waiting concierge to her convertible on PLANT that Kira and Kisaka had bought for her recent birthday. The concierge, who was a man in his fifties, sighed as Cagalli zoomed past the place to the nearest city. Youths nowadays didn't have any time to spare anymore.

The second Cagalli reached the hospital Athrun said they were in; she didn't even bother to park her car. She left it at the side of the road and locked it. She ran inside.

"Which ward is Lacus Clyne at?" Cagalli asked the receptionist.

"Cagalli. What a pleasure to see you!" It was Murrue.

Cagalli blinked at her name. It was Murrue. "Murrue? You're a nurse? But why?"

"Oh! I just wanted to get out of the ships and Gundams and get into something new. And by the way, Lacus is in the ICU, level 3, room 7. Athrun is really, really messed up. You're here to cheer him up, are you not?" Murrue smiled.

"Yup! Thanks, Murrue! Bye!" Cagalli disappeared into the lift.

Athrun was pacing up and down the hallways, crying for all the world to see. He heard the lift and went towards it. The second Cagalli stepped out, he gave her a hug.

"What? Athrun… get off," But before the words could come out she realised that she was hugging him too. She thought about if she were in his shoes, what he would do, and what she wanted him to do.

* * *

Ok. How was it? Tell me and don't forget to came back to read the next chapter! 


	2. Weird Awakenings

Okays... second chapter is up! Hope u like it... oh yeah by the way I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter so here it is...

**DISCLAIMER **(did I spell it right?): I don't own Gundam Seed and/or the characters in it. I'm only 13, how can I own such a thing?

Anyway in this chapter I purposely turned Athrun into a crybaby. Haha! Read on to see what I mean!

And also thanks a lot for those who reviewed me saying they like it! Thank you SO MUCH!

* * *

Chapter Two- _Weird Awakenings_

"Chill, dude. Tell me how the great Athrun Zala can fall to pieces so easily?" Cagalli asked with a smirk as soon as they were pulled apart. "So, how was Lacus shot?"

Athrun's eyes looked into her willing and friendly ones and he started crying again. "Well, today," He said in a shaky voice. "I decided to bring her out just for fun, so we went to Haolos." Cagalli nodded. That restaurant was where Miriallia worked in, and was where they loved to hang out. Athrun looked down at his shoes. "I went to place our orders at the counter when I heard a shout; I turned around and saw…" His voice trailed away, more tears going out of his emerald orbs and down his face

"Athrun… it's ok. I'm sure Lacus will be fine," Cagalli put an arm around him, as they sat down outside the ICU Lacus was in.

"No… listen! If I had listened to her, if I had let her placed the order instead of me doing so… me being stupid gentleman, such an idiot, she wouldn't get shot," He buried his face in his hands.

_My god._ Cagalli thought,_ Athrun is really no insensitive brat. Look at him! Falling into pieces so easily._ Cagalli felt her old self come back again, irritating her. She brushed the thoughts away.

"I bet she didn't blame it on you. Come on! Being a gentleman is great. Every girl loves a good gentleman like you," Cagalli said, hoping to bring up his spirits. Athrun punched her lightly on her shoulder. "Hey, I'm not kidding. If you weren't so soft and emotional I would have fallen for you immediately. But since Lacus remains to be your fiancé, I can't go anywhere near you, let alone fall for you!" Cagalli got up and ran around the floor, with Athrun hot on her heels. He finally caught up with her and tackled her until she fell onto the floor.

"Take it back, Cag," He smiled, using her old nickname.

"NEVER! I thought you love to be praised?" Cagalli laughed. "Gone soft, Athrun? Your nose doesn't look as high as usual, I see."

Athrun was about to kill her if not for Kira standing at the end of the corridor.

"Kira!" Cagalli ran into him and knocked all the wind out of him. "What the hell were you doing on Neptune, you idiot? You see! Without you toughening Athrun up, he's gone all soft! You won't believe how much he cried! It might have been able to fill up all the oceans on Earth!"

"Haha! I guess I am pretty important after all." Kira grinned at Athrun and he grinned back. "So how's Lacus doing?"

"She's fine. The doctors say she's in a stable condition. But that was an hour ago, after the operation…" Athrun looked into the windows of the room and sighed heavily at the sight of his fiancé. "I hope the doctors will come out soon."

Even though Lacus was wearing a hospital gown and had a lot of tubes sticking out of her petite figure, she seemed to be sleeping peacefully, her eyes closed and she seemed to have a smile on her face, as though she was pleased about something.

A few minutes later, Lacus' doctor came out.

"Miss Lacus is fine, just like you hoped, Mr Zala,"

"Thank you doctor. Has the bullet been removed from her body?"

"Yes Sir. I thought I sent someone to tell you that a few minutes ago?"

"I guess, but I didn't hear it. When will she be discharged?"

"Soon Sir. Mr. Sigel Clyne asked for her to be brought to the Clyne manor, Sir."

"I see. Inform me if there is anything that happened to Lacus, anything at all. Just call me." Athrun waved his cellphone and the doctor nodded and went away to his office.

"So. Athrun Zala _Sir_. Are we going anywhere for dinner, _Sir_." Kira imitated a soldier, saluting Athrun, and putting on a deep voice.

"Shut up, Yamato," Athrun growled.

"Yes _Sir_, right away_ Sir_," Both Kira and Cagalli did mock salutes and laughed at the look on Athrun's face.

It was pretty hard to believe that a bunch of 22 year olds were acting this way, laughing and teasing one another like a bunch of teenagers. But here they were, the ex-soldiers, they ones who helped greatly to bring down the war, laughing insanely like as though there was no tomorrow.

An hour later, the three were in a bar, they had just finished their dinner and their beers and was now totally drunk. Cagalli was bartop dancing, with Athrun and Kira consuming more drinks and cheering Cagalli on. Cagalli, being drunk, could feel herself feeling really high up. The men in the bar were all cheering on her, shouting and screaming loudly, making her feel wanted and loved, she danced some more, until…

Until she fell from the bartop but was caught by a drunk Athrun, who wrapped his arms around her body. Kira had gone insane, he was cheering Athrun on, waving his empty beer bottle about and muttering crap about wanting a love life. Cagalli felt herself coming to, only to find herself in the arms of her best friend, who was oviously drunk and mad.

"God, WHAT THE HELL! ATHRUN GET OFF ME NOW!" Cagalli pushed the 22 year old on to the floor. "Oh my god, you're drunk! Shit. What is gonna happen now?" She dragged and unconscious Athrun and Kira (who had knocked himself out with the beer bottle) out of the bar, and knocked into Yzack and Dearka, who was on their way to get drunk and end up being like Athrun and Kira.

"Cagalli! Hey! I didn't know a princess would be here!" Dearka waved to her as they went over to help her.

"What's this?" Yzack asked, pointing at the unconscious Athrun and Kira. In the semi-darkness those two idiots looked like corpses.

"Oh! This?" Cagalli gabbed the collar of her brother's t-shirt. "Is Kira." She kicked the other figure. "And this, is Athrun."

"Ha! They got drunk?" Dearka kicked Athrun too, and the poor knocked out dude went inside the bush nearby.

"Duh. What else do men like those your age do besides flirting, laughing, getting drunk and smothering women?" Cagalli eyed the two sane men with a look which oviously said 'fess up, idiot'. "Help me. Please. Help me get these bastards in distress back into action before they go MIA."

The three of them together hauled the lot into Cagalli's convertible. "I'll take it from here. Thanks guys. Now go make yourself drunk but I ain't here to save you!"

"Cagalli! How are you supposed to drag them into their apartments without our help?" Yzack asked with a smile.

"No need. I'll leave them to rot in the car until morning. Bye!" She sped off at 180km/hr.

What they didn't know was that Lacus was already up and about. Apparently Athrun had forgotten to switch on his cellphone so he wasn't informed. He also didn't know that the first word Lacus said when she woke up was…

_Kira…_

* * *

Hey! Me again. Did you like it? Once again, please review, even if you hate it, then your comments will be put to good use to make this fanfic even more exciting still. Hmmm… wondered what was on Lacus' mind when she said that? _Kira…_ read Chapter Three_ – Broken Hearts _to find out! Cheers! 


	3. Broken Hearts

So sorry I updated late… my exams are coming up so I am writing at a very slow pace…

OMG I am so glad there are people who like this story… I had a hunch that it would be unpopular…Hmmm first of all I shall add the usual disclaimer… **I don't own Gundam Seed. **But I maybe own Vera, Kira's ex-girlfriend...

And I won't forget to say a big thank you to all those who reviewed me! Thanks so much!

* * *

Chapter Three-_Broken Hearts_

When Kira woke up, all he could think about was Lacus. He knew that he loved her, and that he wanted her to be his, not Athrun's. That's why he broke up with Vera, his ex-girlfriend. But who on earth would want to shoot Lacus? She was kind, beautiful, perfect, beautiful, wonderful… Kira sat up and thought. Could it be Vera? She was angry when the broke up.

_Flashback_

"_Vera, we need to break up," Kira said during one of their dates. He let go of Vera's hand and looked at the floor._

_Vera didn't seem taken aback, in fact she seemed happy. "Don't kid around, Kira. I love you! I would never go for another man except for you!" She intertwined her fingers in his, and planted a kiss on his cheek._

_Kira was still persistent. "Vera, I…I'm serious about this, okay? We…we need to break up!" He let go of her hand, but she still held on._

_This time, Vera's face seemed to change from happy to sad. Her smile drooped as she looked at Kira's hand that was in hers just a few moments ago. "You…you're serious?"_

_Kira nodded. "I swear, Vera. Please, don't take it too hard," He put a hand on her shoulder and sighed._

_Vera pushed his hand away. "Kira, you…you're not seeing another woman, are you?" She started to back away, tears falling from her silver eyes. _

"_No, Vera, I'm not…"_

"_I thought you loved me Kira! After three years…what the hell did I do wrong!"_

"_Vera…please…"_

"_Which bitch are you going out with?" _

"_Vera, I am not going out with anyone!"_

"_Then what, huh? Lost interest in me?" Vera's hands were on her hips, her eyes ablaze as she flipped her long light blue hair back._

"_No…I just…fell in love with someone else and anyway I knew that this wasn't going to work out so…yah," Kira put his hands in his pockets and sighed._

"_I know! YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH THAT ASS LACUS CLYNE!" Vera shouted. The passers-by started staring at the two, opened eyed at the lady's choice of words._

"_She is not an ass! Vera, stop assuming things!"_

_Vera backed away from him, and whispered ever so softly. "Kira, I really thought you loved me…but you chose that bitch instead of me…what did I do wrong? Besides not being Lacus?" She took one last look at Kira before turning and running away, as Kira screamed for her to stop._

"_I'm gonna get you back, Kira Yamato, even if it means Lacus' life…" _

_But of course Kira didn't hear that, he didn't hear that at all._

_End flashback_

"A cent for your thoughts, dude," Athrun punched the daydreaming guy lightly on the shoulder.

"What!" Kira's thoughts drifted back to where they were… Pink leather seats, furry dice, a nodding panda, and a picture of Cagalli, Athrun and himself as teenagers in flight suits on the mirror…this had to be Cagalli's car.

"Huh! Cagalli's car!" (A/N: Read Chapter 2 again if you can't remember how they got inside her car!)

"Hey, chill, Kira. Your twin's gonna come down soon," Athrun grinned. "And Lacus just woke up. So Cagalli is gonna let us shower at her house. Then we can go see her!"

"But how the hell did we end up here?"

"We were drunk, for god's sake! In fact, I don't know how Cagalli managed to carry us all the way to her car! That woman is one strong one!" Athrun's grinned stretched so big you could see whatever that was inside his mouth, which included teeth, gums, plague…

"Hey!" The familiar cheery voice broke the grinning silence. It was… (insert drumroll……..)

Cagalli! (DUH!)

"You guys go on up and shower. Here's the keys," Cagalli threw her house keys at Kira, who caught it. "You know where my house is! Now I gotta go get breakfast!" Cagalli chased them outta the car.

"Hi Murrue!" Cagalli's cheery voice once again broke the silence of the hospital.

"Oh Cagalli! Hi! Looking for Lacus, right? She's on the fifth floor this time, the first door you see on the right corridor, " Murrur smiled and saw the two young men. "Ah! Athrun! And Kira! Here to see Lacus too right?"

They nodded and smiled and Murrue chased them to the elevator.

"Miss Lacus, there are some people here to see you," Lacus was surrounded by big bulky men carrying big bazookas which was either pointing at the door or the window. There was one who was pointing at the door. That man was the one who spoke.

"Let them in," Lacus yawned. "And put down these boozaks thingys. I bet that they bring no danger,"

"Very well, miss," The BBM said in unison. (A/N: BBM stands for Big Bulky Men)

Cagalli and co. entered.

(A/N: The surprise is coming soon!)

"Kira, sweetheart! I've been waiting to see you since I woke up!"

"Huh!" Cagalli and co. said in unison.

"And Cagalli! My future sister in law!"

It was etting weirder and weirder.

"And who's this?" Lacus pointed at Athrun.

Athrun felt hurt. First Lacus said that Kira was her sweetheart and that Cagalli was her future sis- in- law and she didn't remember him!

"Lacus honey, I'm your finance, Athrun! Kira is not you fiancé! I am!"

Lacus looked taken aback with Athrun's comments.

"Now I remember you!" Athrun's face lit up a little. "You were the one who shot me!"

"What?" Everyone said in unison. The BBM drew out their guns and bazookas and bombs and tanks and nuclear weapons of destruction and… okay we shall not think about it.

"Lacus, Athrun was engaged to you! He didn't shoot you! He tried to protect you!" Cagalli piped in. Kira nodded furiously.

"Lacus, you got it all wrong! I'm not engaged to you! Athrun is!"

"You guys must have lost your memory! Athrun shot me and I shall make sure he ends up in a nice padded cell."

Lacus took out her cellphone.

Athrun's heart started to break.

Kira was wondering if this was a dream.

And Cagalli wanted to choke Lacus- she didn't want Lacus as her sister - in- law.

Lacus dialled. 9…9…9

"Miss Lacus Clyne here. Yes, come NOW. Yes. I have found the shooter." She turned to Athrun. "Goodbye. I hope you'll think twice next time! If there is a next time!"

Athrun was being dragged away, and he was crying again. Cagalli was crying too. And Kira? He still couldn't believe that Lacus was his.

At last Lacus was his.

* * *

Okay... all Lacus fans might be damnned angry at me right now. Sorry but that has to be typed... the next chapter will be up soon but have yet to type it out! Yah... I wrote it all on paper coz my parents took away my laptop so that i can study so yah... here I am after 1 week +. Introducing Chapter 4- Cagalli to the rescue! Oh ya BTW the next chapter might sound stupid but tell me about it... by reviewing! smiles 


	4. Cagalli To The Rescue!

Okay,I can't belive this. I typed in 2 chapters in one day, what's more, I'm in school! I typed during Geography and Science andrecess too, not to forgetall the way through Literature... and what's more i had time to even pay attention and all that so yah... super me!

Thanks again, by the way, for all those reviews.**You guys rock the Gundam world!**

Okay... the usual disclaimer:**I do not own Gundam Seed.**

Haha! I mean,I was pretty mean to Lacus the other timeand I guess a lotta people hated it - sorrie! Yah... this chapter is a bit wierd... tell me about it!

* * *

Chapter 4- _Cagalli to the rescue!_

The next day was a Sunday, and Kira had finally managed to shake Lacus off his clothes.

Today was also the freaking day that he was going to meet Vera – again, at Haolos. He wanted to talk to her. She wanted to tell him something. And Cagalli was following them… She knew that Athrun DID NOT shoot Lacus. And she was wondering if Vera had done it so he can get Kira back. So that's why she's here – to find out the truth so that she can hail her best friend outta jail.

Cagalli's POV

Ok. Here I am, on a crazy secret mission to spy on my very own twin brother (oh JOY). I've got all the necessary equipment – ie. Cellphone, camera, voice recorder, notepad… yah. I hope I've got the right person… but if not Vera then who? I mean, Lacus can't shoot herself, right? No, that can't be possible, nope.

Hopefully, I can gather enough evidence to drag Athrun outta jail and dump the real shooter into the mortal hellish place named jail (A/N: duh… I dunno what else to say… hmmm… I think I lost my spark… sad case). I mean, poor Athrun! He _loved _her, for crying out loud! And this is how she repays him? I hope she will regret this stupid crappy thing she did to Athrun. I hope she'll go to jail because of slander… yes I'll make sure of that.

Hmmm… here's the ex-couple…go Cagalli!

Normal POV

Cagalli hid behind a tree as Kira and Vera sat down at a nearby table. She took out her voice recorder and started recording and taking pictures.

Kira: Vera, why on PLANT did you drag me here?

Vera: I need to tell you something

K: What?

V: I still love you Kira… and I will love you no matter what

K: We have broken up! We're not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore!

V: No we still are! With Lacus out of the way you are all mine…

K: YOU SHOT LACUS!

V: Duh

K: YOU ASSHOLE! DO YOU KNOW HOW FREAKING WORRIED I WAS FOR LACUS!

V: Shut up, Kira, I'm yours, you're mine. Lacus is nothing in our relationship. AT ALL.

K: Get off Vera

V: I shot her because I wanted you back… because I love you and I'll never want to see you in with that _cow_.

K: …

V: Admit you love me, Kira Yamato, coz I love you…

K: And you messed with her memory?

V: I did no such thing. I just pulled the trigger, _that's all…_

K: YOU MESSED WITH HER MEMORY, ASSHOLE!

V: I DID NOT! STOP JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS, KIRA!

K: Then why does she think I'm her fiancé and that Athrun was the one who shot her?

V: WHAT! My only intention was to make you MINE!

K: You are disgusting, LET GO OF THE PAST, VERA!

V: I won't! I never will because I love you!

K: Well, too bad but I'm not interested in you anymore!

The two of them left, slamming a ten dollar note each onto the table. Miriallia, the waitress, shook her head as she gathered the money and smiled at Cagalli.

"Hey, Cag, got everything recorded?"

"Yup. I hope it is enough, though," Cagalli, muttered, keeping the voice recorder and the digital camera.

"Want a snack before seeing Athrun?" Miriallia smiled broadly at Cagalli, who was a regular at Haolos.

"Okay, the usual, mocha and throw in some marshmallows this time, and pack it up," Cagalli ordered as they walked into the café/restaurant.

She passed the cash and told Miri to keep the change, and drove all the way to the jail.

"I need to see Athrun Zala, please," Cagalli sipped her mocha, not looking up and wondering if Miri had put in marshmallows.

"I'm sorry, but he is not allowed to receive any visitors,"

"E decent.

"But Cagalli, how? Do you know the real shooter?"

"Vera," Ceping up to her again.

"Yo, girl. Chill, _princess_,"

Cagalli looked up and saw Dearka once more.

"Asshole. You're a policeman?"

"Yah, _your highness_, I got sick of Gundams,"

"Whatever, now bring Athrun here," Cagalli finished her mocha and threw it away.

A few minutes later Athrun was brought in front of Cagalli, with a glass divider separating them. He looked worn out, his usual pretty boy hair in a mess and his emerald eyes looked tired. His face was tear-stained, maybe from crying too much. But when he saw Cagalli, his face lightened up immediately, and his green eyes widened in happiness.

"Cagalli, why are you here?" He said, a hint of happiness in his voice.

"To be your Supergirl!" Cagalli grinned at him.

"Huh?" Athrun didn't catch her drift.

"To save you, dude!"

Athrun beamed even more, and his appearance suddenly looked decent.

"But Cagalli, how? Do you know the real shooter?"

"Vera," Cagalli's golden orbs looked straight into his green ones, which widened at the word.

"Vera? Kira's ex? But why?"

Cagalli took out the voice recorder and replayed the whole thing to Athrun. His eyes grew as big as plates as he heard the conversation.

"So Vera actually wanted Kira back, and she knew that Kira loved Lacus so…"

"She decided to get rid of her,"

Athrun was shocked at the fact that someone was so evil to actually think of getting rid of Lacus.

"But by shooting her?"

"Well, that's a fact we can't change!" Cagalli was really excited now, she knew exactly what to say if she was going to defend Athrun.

Athrun was still thinking about Lacus mixing up her memory. "But Vera didn't modify her memory! Who did?"

Cagalli thought for a moment. "I think that was because of head injury,"

"She did fall backwards! It all fits!" Athurn stood up from his chair and beamed even more.

"But Athrun… I don't think Lacus might want you back anymore… because…"

"I know. Actually, to tell you the truth I never really liked her either. I just felt that I was like a big brother to her, that I had to protect her," Athrun looked away, his eyes filling with tears.

There was a pause as Cagalli stopped to think.

"Listen, Athrun. I'll be your lawyer. I've got a law degree and I went for training and all that so yeah. But you'll need witnesses to back you up."

"You've got them, Cagalli. There's Miriallia, the waitress who served me, and Yzak, the bartender…"

"Huh! Yzak is a bartender?"

"It's just his part time job and anyway, he likes to make sundaes and drinks and all that!"

"Haha! Ok. I'll call Miri up and you'll call Yzak and we'll ask them to back you up," Cagalli stood up. She had a strong desire to give Athrun a big hug but the goddamned glass was dividing them. So she smiled the biggest, friendliest, most cheerful smile she ever smiled before.

Athrun smiled back, but needless to say he felt the same way too.

* * *

Do you realise that I always have mushy endings? Yah! I love it that way! Tell me how you feel about this chapter, andI shall return the favour! Yah... next chapter... I suggest that Lacus fans don't read it... coz it really has a lotta wierd crap about Lacus! Haha! Get ready for ... Chapter 5- Deciding fate! 


	5. Deciding Fate

Hello again! Yes I have here the fifth chapter... but I would like to say a warning to all Lacus fans... **this is a seriously bad chapter for you to read as it contains materials thatshow the bad image of Lacus...**what else am I to say? Oh yah... **I do not own Gundam seed and/or any of its characters. **And I don't want to own Vera, who does, man?

Also, thanks so much for reviewing! Enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 5-Deciding Fate 

"All rise for her honour Natarle Badrigruel," (A/N: I'm not that sure how the whole court thing works but bear with me! And review and tell me what I did wrong! Also, I know that Natarle is dead but heck! I brought her back to life!)

The court rised, as Natarle entered the courtroom, and sat again. Cagalli felt hot under her collar. She hoped that she was a good enough lawyer for Athrun to win the case. I mean, with the freaking proof they had, how can they not lose?

Cagalli could also see that Vera didn't have a defence judge to defend her. _Maybe she doesn't know that I know she shot Lacus._ Cagalli thought to herself.

So the prosecutor started, crapping all the way about how Athrun was with Lacus and shot her while he was ordering their food. And when Lacus passed out she saw Athrun bending over her, smiling. Cagalli couldn't stop herself. She stood up and spoke loudly.

"Your honour, that is totally, 100 wrong!"

"You are Mr Athrun Zala's defence lawyer, are you not?" Natarle smiled at Cagalli.

"Yes I am, and my name is Cagalli Yula Attha," Cagalli always felt great pride and joy in saying her name. She felt that it was a great thing to have a name as beautiful as hers.

Natarle smiled. "Do you have any witnesses to back your client up?"

"Yes, your honour, I do," Cagalli waved a hand at Miriallia and Yzak. "This is Miriallia Haww, the waitress who served Athrun, and Yzak Joule, the bartender." The two smiled when Cagalli mentioned their name, to tell Natarle who they were, so that she would know.

"Very well. Miss Attha, what is your statement to prove your client's innocence?"

"Well, your honour, Athrun was bringing Lacus out on a date and he offered to place the order,"

Miri continued, "Yes your honour. I took Athrun's orders down on that day. I remember him tellimg me that he wanted to throw in a slice of oreo cheesecake because Miss Clyne had forgotten to order it, and that it was her favourite. Just as I was repeating the order, we heard a bang and Lacus shouted "Athrun", and she fell to the floor," Miri paused for a breath, her cheeks flushed with excitement as she carried on, "Athrun then ran to her and called the ambulance. I remember seeing a flash of figure with long blue hair holding a gun about 10 metres away. The figure had run off before I could exit the restaurant to catch her."

The judge nodded , and turned to Cagalli. "Miss Attha, do you know who the real shooter is?"

Cagalli stood up. "Yes, your honour. The shooter who assassinated Miss Clyne is Verania Kinoshita. I have the proof right here," Cagalli handed Natarle the tape recorder and some pictures containing Kira and Vera's talk at Haolos the other day.

Nartarle's eyes widened as she heard the tape "Who does the other voice belong to?"

Cagalli straightened her tie. "My twin brother, Kira Yamato, also Miss Kinoshita's ex- boyfriend and Athrun's best friend. He supposedly fell in love with Lacus Clyne, who, at that time, was engaged to Athrun." Cagalli turned behind to see Vera's shocked face as her secrets were poured out.

But this evidence was enough for Nartale. "Miss Lacus, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Lacus held her head high. "With all due respect, your Honour, I was getting sick of Athrun, so that's why I accused him.

"So you remembered perfectly who you were and all that but you just pretended?" Nartarle was shocked.

"Yes, your honour," Lacus smiled as the courtroom started to fill with noise.

"Order in court!" Nartarle's army voice was still alive besides the fact that her army self was dead.

The courtroom quietened immediately.

"I have come to a conclusion that Verania Kinoshita was indeed the one who shot Lacus Clyne. What do you have to say about that, Miss Kinoshita?"

"Your honour, I have no regrets at all," Vera stood up and said simply, in a flat voice.

"Nothing to say?"

"No, your honour, you may read out my sentence. I don't care,"

Everyone was taken aback by her comment.

Nartarle sighed and decided on the fate. "Miss Kinoshita shall be charged for assassin and shall serve 10 years in jail,"

Vera smiled at Kira, who was shocked.

"And Miss Clyne shall serve 2 months of jail term for slander of Athrun Zala, which made him end up in jail,"

Lacus' lawyer stood up. "Negative, your Honour. Miss Clyne was…"

Nartarle dismissed the words with a wave of her hand. "No. She said it herself that she did it. Court dismissed. And Athrun Zala will be free from his jail term of 10 years as he did not commit the crime,"

The courtroom stood up again as Nartarle exited the courtroom. Cagalli ran into Athrun's arms and hugged him tight.

"Oh my god! You're free Athrun!" She said, as Athrun picked her up and carried her.

"Yah, and it's all thanks to you, Cagalli! You did a great job!" He put her down and they hugged again. "I'm so glad this is over!"

"Yeah, me too, and now, we can all start anew, and forget about the past…"

* * *

OMG I'm sureI can see a lot of angry Lacus fans already... but hey! I didn't say that she shot herself to get rid of Athrun! Yah! So don't spork me or anything, ok? Hmmm... let's see this chappie is a little bit short, don't you think so too? Anyways look out for the next chapter- Chapter 6- I don't wanna be alone! Please review even if it is to scold me for being a brat for writing bad about Lacus! 


	6. I don't wanna be alone

Heyyoz peeps! I am so sorry this chappie took so long to come up! But I had my basic training camp and my exams so I really had little time to type and think about this chapter. Yah. This chapter is really long and really boring and really lame andit has a quite weird ending… but I really have no idea what to type… yah. So sorrie!

Okay… before I begin I'd just like to say a big **Thank You** to all those who reviewed me… they really push me to type to get more reviews… haha.

Once again…** I don't own Gundam Seed** duh disclaimer… must always start with at the beginning of every story. Okay we are all clear… let's begin!

Hmm... sorry the previous version of the chapter had some errors... yah. But it's ok now! So sorry!

* * *

Chapter 6- I don't wanna be alone anymore 

After the freaking court session, Cagalli and Athrun decided to go for dinner. Athrun, even though he said he wanted to 'start anew', was still in a mess. A big mess. Dinner was at Cagalli's house. Menu: Pizza and Pepsi. Venue: The balcony. Sitting down on the small step that led to the balcony. How romantic.

"Don't you think it's weird?" She began the conversation after finishing her pizza.

"Huh? Oh… yah," Athrun still didn't look up from his pizza, so Cagalli bent down to look into his emerald eyes.

"Athrun… it's okay, let go of the past! That Lacus was probably like, nothing at all, two-timing brat," Cagalli put an arm around his shoulder.

"She's not a two-timing brat, Cagalli. It's just… it's just that…" Athrun looked up into the stars. "I'm a boring person, that's why she got sick of me."

"Shut up, Athrun! You are so not boring and that's why we're best friends! That's why I'll always stick by you no matter what!" Cagalli pulled him closer, and messed up his hair.

Athrun ran his fingers through his hair and smiled. He felt really wanted and loved by Cagalli. That's really all that matters.

Cagalli's POV

Okay, someone please tell me what to do now. I think I wanna die out here already. Here I am trying to comfort Athrun and there he is crying his life away. THIS SO SUCKS! I have tried hugging him, changing the subject, insulting Lacus, teasing him, what else? Kiss him?

NO WAY! I KNEW IT! I DID FREAKING SAY IT OUT LOUD!

Quit blushing, you idiot! "Like as in… what like? Friend like? Or like… love like?"

I swear my face looks so damnned red, it might even look like lava.

"Love like," Athrun looked into my eyes and I just wish I am dead when he said those words.

So the best thing to do is to make a strategic withdrawal.

"I… I'll go throw away the pizza," I picked up the empty box and the empty Pepsi bottles and went out of the balcony. And that was when he hugged me.

So there I was, blushing madly and all that. And he was hugging me… oh my god I could hear his heart beat… and he told me that I was like a sister he never had… and that he really liked me and all that…

Oh well. He was really cute when he blushed and yah… but right now I am single! Haha! Well, I don't know why I thought of that but… oh well… he's in the loo right now. Then he's going home. And I'm going to be all alone, just like yesterday…

And the day before…

And the day before that…

And last week…

"Cagalli,"

My head jerked up automatically.

"Huh?"

"I'm going home. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Uh-huh." Somehow I didn't want him to go. I don't want to be alone… and I want to think… _hey! Yesterday I didn't live alone, I was with someone!_ Okay… stupid I know but oh well, I am lame.

And as I watched him go, I knew I was going t be alone. And as the door slammed shut, I just wanted him to come back. But I know that that would never happen.

So, what was there to do? Sleep. Duh.

But duh I couldn't sleep. Thinking about Athrun being sad just couldn't let me fall asleep. I grabbed my handphone and scrolled down to the contact list to his name. Actually, that wasn't even nessacary. Duh. His name begins with an A and duh his name is first on the list.

So I called him.

"Hey. Miss me?" The soothing voice of Athrun.

"In your dreams, Zala!" Hey, at least I knew that he was okay.

"Then why did you call?"

"Hah! Just to see of you are not crying!"

"Shut up! I am not!"

"Yes you were, softy!"

"I am not soft, idiot!"

"Then what? You're macho?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Dirtface!"

"See if it has dirt!"

"I bet it has!"

"Come here and see for yourself!"

"Fine!" What? He's coming?

"Huh? You're coming?"

"Yah,"

"Why? You feel lonely?"

"Like you won't,"

"Duh I will,"

A pause as Athrun turned the car around.

"You are really coming?"

"Yes,"

"Fine I'll get ready the guest room,"

"Thanks, Cagalli,"

"You're not welcome,"

And I hung up, grinning.

Normal POV

Athrun came about 8 minutes later.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Cagalli held up 2 DVDs.

"Okay. Let's watch that one," Athrun pointed at the one in her right hand. Cagalli nodded and put it in.

(A/N: What to type? What to type? What to type? What to type? What to type?)

The movie was damned boring, trust me, coz Athrun started to fidget in his seat and Cagalli started to nod off.

"Cagalli do you like me?"

Cagalli woke up like, immediately.

"Huh?"

"Do you like me? As in more than a friend?"

Cagalli blushed madly.

"Hah! You look really cute when you blush,"

"Athrun, I don't want to talk about this, okay?"

"Haha. We seem to be… closer than before don't you think so too?"

The girl blushed. Her whole face was red like as though she had run about a darn long distance in just a few minutes. She thought about all those times of being together as best friends. She did not want love to 'blossom up' and make her lose a good friend.

"Athrun, I don't want to think about it!"

Athrun looked taken aback at these words. Then his facial expression changed, and he gave her a hug.

"Cagalli, I love you. I knew that I loved you since Lacus was shot. And when you said… that if I wasn't engaged you would've fallen for me… I really took those words seriously. Cagalli… I really love you…"

He pulled her closer, and all Cagalli could hear was his heart beating…

_Dub, dub. Dub, dub. Dub, dub. Dub, dub…_

* * *

Okay… that was chapter 6. I plan to write about er… 20 chapters? Hopefully I can achieve my target… Hmmm… next chapter up will be… Chapter 7 Graduation. 


	7. Graduation Part One

Okay... here it is... it is actually supposed to be one big chappie but I broke it into two parts... yah...

Thanx for the reviews once more... and the usual disclaimer...**I don't own Gundam Seed.**

Okay guys... read away!

* * *

Chapter 7 – Graduation Part One

Cagalli's POV

Mmmm… I didn't know sleeping was so heavenly… I don't think I want to wake up at all. But… the phone…

_Riiiiing! Riiing Riiiing!_

I don't want to get up! Oh I wish there's someone who can pick up the damnned phone for me… (A/N: She obviously has no idea about what had happened the day before!) I can't even open my eyes…

"Hello? Huh? Miss Attha? Oh! Cagalli, you mean? She's still asleep… yes… okay. I'll get her to call you back. Who? Fran Camp? Fran? Oh… Okay. No problem. You welcome,"

Who on earth was that?

Is my house haunted?

Or is that an intruder?

A guy's voice…

I grabbed my umbrella and went out of my room…

Who are you? Come out now. Where did he go? The kitchen? There's a smell in the kitchen but… why would the intruder want to steal something from the kitchen? I don't know… there are a lot of insane guys nowadays…

Normal POV

Cagalli went towards the kitchen, aware of the smell of pancakes… it was like the ones Lacus made. She went in, her weapon drawn.

"Aha! Caught you!" Cagalli blinked and lowered the 'sword'. "Err… Athrun? Why the heck are you here?"

Athrun grinned. "I see you're up! Well, pancakes for breakfast, princess! Is it ok?"

Cagalli remembered the night before. "You carried me all the way to my room?"

Athrun took the plates of pancakes and walked towards the dining room. "Yup. It's not that far, you know. And anyway you're no big load to carry,"

The girl sat down at the table and speared a fork at an unlucky pancake. "Yah… but, why didn't you go home?"

"I knew you'd feel alone… like as though I wouldn't anyway,"

"I vuld of corz feel arone,"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Cagalli. It's a bad habit," Athrun gently took the fork out of Cagalli's mouth.

Cagalli swallowed. "Thanks. Where did you sleep for the night?"

"Duh. The guest room, of course!"

"Hmm… your pancakes are really good. They're like Lacus',"

At Lacus' name, Athrun looked away from Cagalli's eyes.

_At the nearby jail…_

"You would like to see Lacus Clyne?"

"Yes please,"

"Take a seat, we'll send her in,"

"Thank you," Kira went to the seat nearby and waited. A few minutes later, his pink haired love came behind the glass divider, and he pulled up his chair close to it.

"Kira… why are you here?"

"Just… just to see if you are okay,"

"I am, now that you are here," Lacus was glad that he loved her, and that made her smile despite being in jail.

"Lacus I… I really love you… and I hope that… maybe… after you are free… we could… you know…"

"Be together?" Lacus smiled at him, her eyes lighting up immediately.

Kira looked up, and stopped blushing. "Yah,"

_Back at Cagalli's house_

"So… who called?" Cagalli bit into her second pancake.

"Some girl called Fran Camp," Athrun took a bite out of his.

Cagalli stood up immediately.

"Where are you going?"

"To call her back, doofus," Cagalli dialed Fran's number.

Apparently there was a graduation night cum dance and goodbye ceremony for the graduating classes, one of which Cagalli was teaching. Therefore Cagalli was invited to come, and she was allowed to bring a dance partner. (A/N: It is obvious who the lucky guy is, right?)

"So… wanna come?"

"Duh,"

"And what does 'duh' mean?"

"Yes, Cagalli I do want to go with you," Athrun rolled his eyes. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow,"

"Fine. I'll pick you up. How about that?"

"8pm. Pick me up here," Cagalli took their plates and went to the kitchen.

"Cagalli,"

Cagalli turned around.

"What am I supposed to wear?"

The girl smiled. "Something… sexy?" She went up to him and put his hands on her waist. "Something that… makes everyone jealous of me 'cause I've got you as my dance partner,"

Athrun laughed and hugged her. "I promise I'll find one like that, okay? I've got to go now, or else I'll have to pay," He let go of her and went off. "You'd better wear something sexy too," He called after her.

"Don't worry, I will!" Cagalli waved, and decided that it was time she got ready for work.

* * *

You guys know what the title of the next chappie is... yah. Review! 


	8. Graduation Part Two

All of you owe me something for this chappie and the previous ones too…

Just kidding… XD

Fine no more fooling around… my end of year exams were kinda sucky (barley passed Math, failed Literature, English… believe it or not my essay I got the top in class… thanks to fanfictions…XD, geography, science… sucked… oh well, my 2nd language I got a stupid 60+ sucked… ), due to the fact that I was typing the chappies 4,5 and 6 during the exam prep and actual exam period… as a way to relive stress… XD yupps… but its all over now… LETS HEAR WHAT'S COMING UP… HOLIDAYS! But I'm grounded haha…

Okay… **I don't own Gundam Seed, **though I wish I would… waay outta point… and thanks so much for the reviews once again… you guys really rock! Yes… lets see what happens during the graduation **dance** not ceremony coz then the chappie will be waaaaaaaay too long…

* * *

Chapter 8 – Graduation Part Two 

Cagalli was at Kira's house for to reasons. One: to help Kira unpack as he had just moved in and two, to get the dress Lacus had lent her (that Kira had picked up at Lacus' house for her). The twins were unpacking a big box that Kira didn't remember touching at all.

"Hey Kira, look at this!" Cagalli picked up a photo. It was photo of the three of them (herself, Kira and Athrun) when they were still in their early teens. (A/N: stupid I know but let's just say that the three of them met when they were kids or something) Cagalli was sitting down, her hands thrown up in the air. Athrun was kneeling next to her, winking and ruffling Cagalli's hair. Kira sat on Cagalli's other side, with an arm on her shoulder. The looked pretty different, Cagalli had long hair which was tied into pigtails, Kira's brown hair was shorter than short, and Athrun's hair… well it looked like it had gone way overboard.

"Wow! Okay, how old were we?" Kira took the photo from his sister's hands.

"I don't know but I think we might be in Junior High or something. I mean, by the looks of the uniform," Cagalli pointed at the green-and-black uniform they wore.

"I think around thirteen… I mean, my hair…"

Cagalli giggled. "My hair too, bro. And Athrun's as well,"

"Yup. I think we were thirteen, just after we got into junior high," Kira turned the photo around. It had some writing on it. Very messy and illegible handwriting.

Cagalli grabbed the photo from her brother. "Hey! That's my handwriting!"

"Yah. I can't read it. What does it say?" Kira leaned on Cagalli.

"Hmm… 'Cagalli, Kira and Athrun, Best friends forever till the day we goal and debum, C.E 67'," Cagalli looked up. "We were 12, dumbo! You don't get into junior high at 13!"

"Yah. 12 and with a very wide range of vocabulary," Cagalli hit him on the head. "What was that for!"

"For being my brother?" Cagalli rummaged in the box as Kira looked up at the wall clock.

"My _dear_ sister, shouldn't you be going now? It is nearly 8pm and you still haven't changed and your _poor_ boyfriend will be waiting for you at your house and… OW!"

Cagalli had hit him on the head once more.

"And what was _that_ for?"

"For being a brat," Cagalli took out her handphone and dialed Athrun's number.

Minutes later, Cagalli was dressed in her full-length gown, her hair tied up in a very messy bun at the back of her head. But despite the shabbiness, she looked really pretty, like a princess, and of course, she was a princess.

She gave Kira a hug and grabbed the photo that Kira and her were looking at it earlier. "Bye, bro. Maybe tomorrow Athrun and I will help you unpack. Then we can go through all those together." Cagalli pointed at the box of memories from their childhood.

"Bye! Good luck!" Kira waved as Cagalli picked up her skirts and ran out of the house.

"Miss Attha! You came!"

Cagalli spun around. It was Fran. "Oh hi, Fran, you look nice,"

"You too, Miss Attha!" Fran pointed at the guy next to her. "This is my boyfriend, Harry, by the way." Fran turned her attention to Athrun. "Is this your boyfriend, miss?"

Cagalli laughed. "Nope. He's my best friend, Athrun Zala,"

Fran's eyes widened. "Oh! Your late father was Representative Zala, right?"

"Yes, indeed." Athrun laughed. "But I'm not a representative."

"Why?"

Athrun looked up at the ceiling. "I don't really want to follow my father's footsteps,"

Suddenly Harry pulled Fran's hand and muttered something in her ear. Fran blushed and turned to Cagalli and Athrun. "Oh, so sorry, miss, but this boy here wants to eat, bye!"

As Fran walked away, Athrun rolled his eyes as Cagalli punched him on his shoulder. "The old Athrun Zala charm still working, huh?"

"Shut up,"

Cagalli glanced at the deejay, and pulled Athrun's hand. "Come on, let's dance!"

Athrun never really had much experience in dancing, neither did Cagalli, but she had a rough idea of it though. The music was slow and easy, with a slow beat. Cagalli took one of Athrun's hands and put it on her waist. She then held his other one in her hand. Athrun blushed like crazy as she did so. She flashed a warm, comforting smile at him before steering slowly on the spot. As the wind blew slowly from the auditoruim's numerous doors, Cagalli's bun got looser and looser, and finally drew to be untied and free, blowing slowly in the wind. She lost herself in the music, in her own world with Athrun, she didn't want this dream to end, and as the music faded away to nothing, she didn't realize it, she was still in Athrun's arms, smiling with her eyes closed, as the Dean of the college called her.

"Miss Attha, the student's have requested you to sing a song, so would you please come up on the stage…"

"Cagalli…" Athrun gently shook her.

"What!" Cagalli opened her eyes.

"Please sing a song for us , Miss Attha," her students pleaded.

"What! I can't sing!"

"Yes you can, Cags," Athrun gave her a little push, and Cagalli gave him a beyond death glare.

Somehow she did want to go and sing, but she also didn't want to do so. She knew she could sing but she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her students. But, oh well, it was going to be the last time she was going to see them so…

"What song are you going to sing, Miss Attha?" The deejay, one of her former students asked her.

Cagalli thought for a while. " 'Reason' sung by Nami Tamaki," She said, smiling. (A/N: GSD ending theme song. I know I don't mention any GSD characters but that's because I haven't watched it – yet. But I found this song on the net and I've grown to totally love it! Ok… totally out of point… BACK TO THE STORY!)

As the song started, she once again lost herself to the music. Her voice, sweet and totally unlike her, took over the whole auditorium.

(A/N: I am going to put up the English translation to make it more romantic… XD…)

_The further we are apart, the nearer I feel you are. _

_Even my loneliness turns into strength... when I think of you._

Cagalli looked at her students. They were all staring at her in awe. Who would've thought that their droning botany lecturer had such talent for singing. _This is for you, Athrun_. Cagalli thought silently, looking straight into his eyes, which were looking up at her in total admiration.

_In a time where streets, people and dreams change,_

_I could only oppose them._

_I still did not realize,_

_That there are things that can't be conveyed even with words._

_My lost dreams of wanting to hold you by my side,_

_For them, you said, "Don't give up!"_

_The further we are apart, the nearer I feel you are._

_Even my loneliness turns into strength... when I think of you._

_The thing that pierces the gentle chest, that's a fragment of my dream._

_Believe once more in the miracle that is our chanced meeting._

(A/N: The lyrics are kinda romantic but I don't really think that the music is…o.O yes… I am listening to it right now… seeing if it fits… the first part does but it doesn't later…)

At this point of time, some die – hard rockers were nodding their heads to the beat like insane psycho freaks…

And when Cagalli finished the song she got a thunderous applause with everyone's eyes on her and her only, especially Athrun's, who couldn't even blink once the whole time she was on stage. And when she got off, his hormones were going insane, he gave her a hug and didn't let her go until she gasped that she was totally suffocating, and that was when he let her go, with a reddish tinge on his cheeks and muttering…

"Oh my god, so sorry, princess, it's just that… you were so good up there I… I just can't believe it at all… I just couldn't stop staring at you coz you looked so… so cute on stage and all that and… and…"

"That was for you, Athrun," Cagalli whispered into his ear, smiling.

Athrun blushed, and put an arm around her as the next unlucky teacher went on stage.

The song was boring, and the dude's voice was monotone. Cagalli dug her pocket for something interesting and found the photo of them when they were 12. She wanted to show it to Athrun, and talk about the past.

"Athrun, let's go outside," Cagalli grabbed his hand and pulled him to a small balcony outside the auditorium.

"What is it?" Athrun asked as Cagalli took out the photo.

Athrun took the photo from her hands. "Where did you get this?" He blushed, looking at himself and his wild hair in the past. "Oh my god, I think we were barely teenagers, judging by our looks…"

"We were 12, just after we got into jr. high," Cagalli giggled at the look on Athrun's face (A/N: imagine Athrun with long, messy hair which is flying all over the place, and you'll get what I mean).

Athrun turned over the picture. "You wrote this?"

"Tell me the one of the three of us with that sort of handwriting, up till this day,"

"You?"

"Duh,"

The two looked away, not knowing what to say at all. Cagalli looked up into the sky, thinking about the past, about how free they were despite the war and countless battles, after losing so many love ones, they were still much more carefree than they were now.

"Athrun… do you remember how Kira managed to get his hair like that?" Cagalli pointed at Kira's picture.

Athrun scratched his head. "I think he was playing with his father's shaver when suddenly... _shrang!_ His hair was all gone!"

"But, he told me that he was dumb enough to stick his head in a lawnmower or something…" Cagalli grinned at Athrun.

"He did not!" I bet you're just trying to make me feel like an idiot!" Athrun glared at her.

"He did so! He told me not to listen to you coz you're a lying brat!"

Of course Athrun was right. Cagalli was just joking around to see if she could get a reaction from him.

"Come here, you idiot!" Athrun lounged on Cagalli, and messed up her hair, tickling her at her waist, which had a weakness to tickles.

"A… Athrun! Ge… get… get of me you freak!" Cagalli screamed in between giggles.

"Say 'Cagalli is lying coz she's a big fat ass'!"

"Fine!"

Athrun let go of her for a while. "Cagalli is…"

"Is what?"

"Is the bestest Athrun irritater in the whole wide world!"

Athrun threw himself on her and tickled her harder. Suddenly, they looked into each other's eyes, and stopped irritating each other.

"Miss Attha? The Dean is calling you…"

The girl blushed, seeing Athrun and Cagalli in such a position.

* * *

Haha! Beyond weirdness... that was really weird but i had NO idea what to write to end the chappie... oh well! It's your turn to review! Next chapter... Chapter 9 Old Memories Never Die... XD 


	9. Old Memories Never Die

Halo peeps! Chappie nine is here! It kinda sucks to tell you the truth but oh well... i have absolutely no idea what on earth to write! Anyway have you read my other story? The one with the Karin Zala and all that? Yup. That one. That was supposed to be the sequel to this but i decided that it might as well be a stand alone story!

Thanks for all your reviews! And don't own Gundam Seed. I'm not a fantabulous enough person to own sucha thing... yups!

* * *

Chapter 9 – Old memories never die

It was 11am in the morning, on a beautiful Sunday morning. Cagalli Yula Attha, princess of Orb, was wasting it away, by sleeping.

When one could do so many things on a day like this, the young lady was sleeping.

When her twin was busy using up the time wasted by her to unpack his stuff into his new home for the future, she was snoring, her thoughts in her own world.

A world she rules…

A world where things happen her own way…

A world with her rules…

A world with the freedom she desires…

But not today.

_Cagalli… wake up… _A voice in Cagalli's head echoed in her own empty world.

_Who's that?_ Cagalli turned around, expecting to see someone, but there was no-one, only the usual light that exists in Cagalli's world.

Suddenly a figure appeared, it drew closer and closer. Cagalli strained her eyes to see who it was. But the light was too bright… she couldn't see a thing at all.

_Cagalli… do you remember… me?_ The voice was familiar, way too familiar…

_Dad? Is that you? _Cagalli strained her eyes harder, trying to make out the figure.

_No… It's me…_The figure grew much more recognizable… it was Athrun.

_Athrun? But… what are you doing here?_

_To wake you up. Duh._

Cagalli woke up and blinked. There was no Athrun. It was just herself. She picked up her to-do list for the day and screamed.

She was supposed to be at Kira's house with Athrun to help him unpack. Half and hour ago.

"Oh my god I am going to be late!" Cagalli raced into her bathroom to wash her face. She definitely had no time to shower. She grabbed a yellow t-shirt and a pair of jeans and pulled them on. She brushed her hair, grabbed her keys and rushed out of the house.

_Kira's House._

"Geez, too bad Cagalli isn't here. She's missing all the fun!" Kira and Athrun had already unpacked the DVD player and the TV and now they were watching a porno movie.

"You call this fun?" Athrun grabbed a pillow from one of the open boxes and covered his face with it, as the actress and actor began making out. "It's gross!"

"You were the one who suggested to watch this!"

"It said 'Eternal Love'! I didn't know that it was porno! I thought it was mushy and cute!" Athrun blushed. "Anyway you're the pervert. You bought this movie!"

Kira turned a deep red. "I did not buy this! Yzak bought it for me!"

"Either way you're still the pervert, brother," Kira and Athrun turned to the door.

"Cagalli!" The two said at the same time.

"Yah. Why aren't you two unpacking?" Cagalli folded her arms and gave them the 'oh-you-are-so-irresponsible' look.

"You came late!"

"And we unpacked the DVD player and the TV!"

Cagalli turned to the TV. The actress was on the actor and she was naked. Cagalli reached out for the remote and turned it off. "You two are gross. I mean, can't you wait until you guys are married? Then you can look at your wives naked all you want," Cagalli smirked as she picked up the DVD case. " 'Eternal Love, the story of young teenage love blossoming between two childhood friends. Starring the famous 'hot bod' girl Yvonne Adams and the hunk Jesse Lee.'," Cagalli blushed. Wasn't that

Athrun's and her story?

"Cagalli, what's wrong? Your cheeks look red like that time you stuffed a big fat chlli in your mouth… mmm!" Cagalli covered Kira's mouth with her hand. "Shut up or else my hand will willingly choke you,"

Athrun laughed and felt the same way too. He made his way to the box that Cagalli and Kira had half unpacked the day before. The three sat in a circle around it.

"So. Who wants to start reliving our memories?" Kira asked the two.

"I'll do it," Athrun dug his hand into the box and pulled out a photo. "Who remembers how old we were here?" He said after looking at the photo. There were 4 of them in the photo. Cagalli, who was grabbing Kira's hand, Athrun, who had his arms around the two of them, and a red head girl leaning on Kira. All of them were in flight suits except for the red head. She was in the EA uniform. They were standing in front of a badly damaged Gundam, possibly the Justice as it was red in colour.

Cagalli grabbed it from him. "I think, we were 16. I mean, judging by our flight suits…"

Kira grabbed the photo from her. "Yup. Wait. This is Fllay, right?"

It was Athrun's turn to grab the photo. "I think so. This must be taken before she died,"

"It's amazing how close we were even though we were from different countries," Cagalli dug a hand into the box and pulled out another photo. "Hey! Miss Murrue's wedding!"

The two boys went over to her. It was a cute photo, taken when they were 17. They were all sitting at a table which was elaborately decorated. Murrue looked beautiful, with her hair done up, holding Mwu La Fllaga's hand, which was on the table. There was a lot of people. Including Yzak, Dearka, Mir, Lacus, Sai, Natarle… basically their old war gang. The girls were dressed in matching pink dresses, which was sleeveless and had a lot of frills. The carried a small bouquet each. Natarle was the maid-of-honour, as she was wearing a different dress, a yellow one. The guys were wearing matching blue tuxedos.

"Who caught Murrue's bouquet?" Athrun asked suddenly.

"Ooh! I remember! Lacus and I caught it! But she caught it first in the air, and it slipped out of her hand and into mine!" Cagalli smiled. "I looked like a fool, right?" She pointed at herself in the photo, her hair tied in a ponytail with so many messy bits sticking out. "But I loved the dress. Pity Murrue didn't let us keep it,"

"Wait, Cags. Isn't the girl who catches the bouquet going to get married next?"

"Yup. Ooh… who's going to marry Lacus?" Athrun's scar of Lacus had cleared up thanks to Cagalli. He eyed his best friend maliciously. "When are you going to propse to her?"

"Uhh… I…"

Cagalli grinned. "After Lacus is me! Coz I caught it after her!"

It was Kira's turn to tease Athrun. "Ooh… who's going to marry Cagalli? Who's going to be my brother-in-law?" He punched Athrun in the ribs as he blushed like a madman.

"Shut up, Kira,"

"Yah. He doesn't love me," Cagalli blushed too. Giving Kira a death look.

"Come on man! Everyone's paired up! I've got Lacus, Yzak's got some girl from Haolos, Dearka's got Mir…" Kira stopped halfway and covered his mouth.

"Dearka and Mir?" Athrun asked, shocked.

"Shit. I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that," Kira muttered.

"How sweet of them! I always knew that they were fit for each other!" Cagalli clasped her hands together and smiled.

Athrun stared at her. "What!" Cagalli asked. "I didn't do anything wrong, right?"

"Is being cheerful a crime?" Cagalli glared at him. Athrun smiled at her. "Oh, no. Not at all, _my dear Cagalli_," He flashed a grin at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cagalli got up and chased Athrun around the empty house.

Kira laughed at the scene, as Cagalli jumped on top of Athrun, tackling him to the ground. Athrun picked her up and carried her over his shoulder, as she hit his back, screaming, "LET GO OF ME, YOU FREAK!" The two went into Kira's room, and there was a loud 'thump' as Athrun threw his load onto the bed. He ran out, with Cagalli hot on his heels, and Kira decided to block Athrun's way. He opened his arms out wide, as Athrun ran straight into him.

"Kira!" Athrun collided into him, and so did Cagalli. The three was in a big heap, Cagalli on top of them all.

At first they stared at each other, angry and pissed. Then Kira threw back his head and laughed. So did Athrun and finally followed by Cagalli.

"It's like the old times!" Cagalli said after she was done laughing. "Do you remember?" She turned to Athrun.

"Yup! Your birthday!" Athrun smiled at the memory.

"Mine too," Kira glared at him, holding a card. "And I found this. I think it's from the same birthday as _that_ incident,"

"Sure is…" Cagalli bent over to see what it was.

_Flashback_

Cagalli walked out of her bedroom, dressed in the dress her father had asked her to wear. It was her fourteenth birthday, and her father wanted to hold a grand party for both her and Kira. She cursed under her breath and walked slowly out to the garden, suddenly, she heard her maid screaming.

"Miss Attha! I haven't tied your hair yet!"

_Uh-oh_. Cagalli thought. She picked up her skirts and ran outside. But what she didn't notice was a small mud pool in front of her. She tripped, and fell in, ruining her dress.

_Shit. But I gotta run no matter what. I don't want my hair to be in those bun things!_ Cagalli cringed at the thought, stood up and started running again.

"Hi, Cags!" Athrun waved, only to be grabbed by the running princess. "HEY! Explain why on PLANT you are running and why is your dress all dirty? Your dad will kill you and so will Kira and… KIRA!" He waved at Kira, who was holding a cake, their birthday cake. Cagalli, who was looking behind to see the maid, crashed into him, the cake flew, and landed on Lord Uzumi's head, as he was looking for Cagalli and was told that she was running around in her new dress.

"CAGALLI YULA ATTHA!"

_Shit I am so dead._

_End flashback._

"Did you get killed?" Kira asked a laughing Cagalli.

"I think so. Dad was really angry for my ruining the dress and making the cake land n his head," Cagalli giggled and faced Athrun. "I didn't know what I was thinking when I pulled your hand! I just wanted to get away from the bloody maid!"

Athrun snickered. "Never mind. It was okay, really. But the cake bit… did it end up on our heads?"

Kira frowned. "Of course! Bit's of it. Most of it went on Lord Uzumi's head,"

Cagalli grabbed the card in Kira's hand. It was green in colour and had stains of mud at the sides of it. In it was written,

_Dear Cagalli,_

_Happy Birthday my little girl!_

_Hope that your future is bright and fruitful just as you are so!_

_Try your best to control your temper and may your life be rewarding to others as it was to mine._

_Always put other's first and never think of your self and yourself only._

_Only then you can gain the love you deserve from others._

_I will always treasure you like a diamond. And I hope that you will treasure this as well. Always keep in mind my words_

_Love, forever,_

_Dad._

Even the simplest things can make a person cry. And this green card smudged with mud and bits of chocolate fudge cake was the one thing that made Cagalli's mood go way below.

"Cagalli…" Kira put an arm around his sister, as she hurriedly wiped the tears away from her face. She put her best fake smile on.

"I'm okay, Kira, don't worry,"

"Just tell us what it is!" Athrun took the card from her hands and read it. "It's okay! Our parents are dead too!"

"No! It's just that… I screamed at his face before he died… I didn't know… I thought… I thought… MEMORIES SUCK!" Kira and Athrun were taken aback by her sudden outburst. They stared as Cagalli threw the card back into the box and ran out of the door.

"Cagalli!"

* * *

Okay... i didn't know how to end it but here it is anyway! Please review, even if it is to say that it sucks! Next chapter: Chapter 10- Double Date! I bet you guys know who the 'double date' peeps are! Haha! 


	10. Double Date

Hmm… sorry for the late update… my mum took away my laptop and naturally, I couldn't write coz half the chapter was already in it. I AM SO SORRY! Okay… there are some suprises in this chappie… hope you like it! So what are you waiting for? Read on! Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!

* * *

Chapter 10- Double Date 

It was a boring Monday afternoon. Cagalli was in the lecture hall, giving a lesson on medicinal plants to first-year students. She hated lecturing and making these poor teenagers in front of her really bored. What she loved about being a lecturer was the satisfaction of passing on knowledge. She loved it when her students do well in their tests and exams. She loved it when they ask questions. She loved it when they were listening attentively to her speech. But because botany isn't as interesting as literature or geography or history, these students do tend to get bored really easily.

She had been up on her feet, pressing the 'enter' button to go to the next slide and talking and talking and talking for about an hour already. There was no break. But the end of the lecture was in half an hour. Yay.

At least she had something to look forward to later on. Athrun and Kira had planned something for her and Lacus later. There was a carnival nearby that had just opened. Maybe the boys wanted to bring them there.

Her thoughts drifted to Athrun. His emerald eyes, his 'gentleman-ness'. His 'Athrun Zala' charm. Maybe, just maybe, she was caught in it. Maybe, somehow his signature charm had gotten a hold of her. Maybe, just maybe, she liked him, like how she enjoyed her time with her during that dance.

"Miss Attha?"

"Huh?" Cagalli looked up. One of her students had called her. "Yes?"

"Um… can you go back to the last slide? Because you skipped it, miss. As in, you didn't give an explanation to it."

"Uh? I didn't ?" Cagalli pushed back her fringe and stared at her laptop. "Oh… right. Hmm… let me see…" She totally forgot where she had stopped. She pressed the 'backspace' key to go back to the last slide. "Right. Umm… the basil herb… okay. Uh…" Cagalli didn't know what to say. It was like, all those days studying about botany all went down the drain.

She scratched her head and sighed. _I need to retire. All this crappy stuff about plants is driving me mad. I guess its time for the backup plan. _"Well… the basil herb. Anyone care to volunteer to tell me what it is?"

"It's a plant, Miss," She emphasized on the word 'plant' a lot, as though she was telling Cagalli not to be a jerk and start using her head.

It was Yuka. Yuka Li. She had some sort of grudge against Cagalli. And she loved to flirt around with guys a million years older than she ever was.

But Cagalli was smart. "Yes, Miss Li. I'm glad that you are able to state the _obvious_ characteristics of the basil herb. That's why you go to school, not to learn the obvious, but to learn in depth of the subject you wish to study. Or do you have another reason to why you attend school?" Cagalli smiled at her. A smile that said, "Spill it out, bitch".

Yuka smiled at Cagalli, and took out her notepad and started scribbling whatever that was on the slides. Cagalli, with renewed confidence, continued crapping about the basil herb until….

RIIIIIIING. The long-awaited end of the lecture came. "Woohooo!" Cagalli punched her fist in the air. "Okay, all of you do your homework by the next lecture!" She grabbed her laptop and ran out.

"Whoa. What is up with her?" Gwen Camp (A/N: Fran Camp, remember her? Gwen's her sis), Yuka's best friend, scratched her head as Cagalli ran out of the open doors to a blue haired man outside the hall.

_That man looks familiar… like what sis described Miss Attha's date at her graduation. _

"Hey Athrun," Cagalli smiled as she got out of the hall. Athrun took her laptop from her. "Thanks,"

"You welcome," Athrun eyed the 19-year-olds who were leaving the hall. "That's a hell lotta students to teach,"

"Yup. But I can manage," Cagalli went to a nearby vending machine and got herself and Athrun a coke each. "I thought you had work today?" She asked as she handed the can to her.

"Yah but, there was one bloody meeting in the morning and guess what?" Athrun opened the can and drank deeply.

"What?"

"They made me chairman of ZAFT,"

Cagalli nearly spat her coke out. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Athrun laughed. "Honestly, I have no idea. They made me Chairman just because it was in my dad's will. He wanted me to be Chairman of ZAFT as soon as I am older than 21,"

Cagalli was still confused. "Are you happy or sad?"

The question seemed to stump him. " Half happy, half sad. Really, it depends."

"Fine. The Orb council still wants me to be Head Representative and maybe go up to be Chairman or something. But I said no."

"Why?" Athrun threw away the coke and got into his car. Cagalli got into the passenger seat.

_It's because I don't want to be your rival if there ever comes a war._ Cagalli smiled at the thought, but out loud she said. "The lecture hall is my home."

Athrun laughed as he turned on the engine. "I take it that you love being in a hall full of post-pubescent teenagers half-sleeping during your lectures on… what do you teach again?"

"Botany," Cagalli muttered. "I can't believe you forgot that minor detail."

"Sorry. It was too minor, that's why I forgot it," Cagalli glared at him, but he just laughed, although he couldn't see the warning glare, his eyes being on the road all the time.

About ten minutes later the two were at Cagalli's apartment. As Cagalli changed Athrun raided her fridge, seeing a bit of cold pizza, he heated it up and ate it. Needless to say, Cagalli took a long time, so the dude decided to watch some good old TV.

A book caught his eye. It was lying on the side table. _Boyfriends and Best Friends_. Apparently it was Cagalli's favourite book as:

The book was covered nicely with a plastic cover.

There was a cute bookmark stuck out from the middle.

It was from herself to herself (a note was proof of this).

The note was simple. It just said. _To: The Princess of Orb, From: Cagalli Yula Attha. Happy Birthday to myself! LOL. _Boyfriends and Best Friends…_ what's the difference? Like dad used to say, "Sometimes it's good to wait for answers to come to you instead of finding them." Oh well. I'm waiting. Meanwhile… I shall READ!_

Athrun turned the back cover and read.

_Rene and Jon were friends since the age of 8. Whenever something went wrong, Rene would always go to Jon for comfort and vice versa. For 12 years, their so called 'Best friendship' never faded or died. What happens when Jon sees Rene in a whole different light that he had never seen before? All unexpected happens from the day Rene's brother dies in an aeroplane crash, and Rene runs to Jon for comfort, just like any other time…_

"Cagalli reads this kinda stuff?" He wondered aloud, and flipped to the page that was marked with a cute bookmark. The contents on the page were basically a poem that Jon had written to Rene but didn't dare to give it to her.

_Without you, it would be like Christmas without presents._

_Without you, it would be a Snickers bar without the nuts._

_Without you is like a house without bricks._

_Without you is like a car without gas._

_Without you, money would be of no use._

_And diamonds treated like crap._

_Without you, winter would be without a jacket._

_And summer with a coat._

_Sea without the fish._

_And beaches without the sand._

_Life would be different,_

_Without you._

"Athrun, what do you think?" Cagalli twirled in a red tank top and a short black skirt, a big smile plastered on her face as her hair was blown by the wind from the open window.

Athrun looked up from the book. "Uhm… I didn't know you had skirts in your closet. But you look good in it. Really good," Athrun nodded and closed the book. "You wanna go now?"

Cagalli's grin widened to a size of that of a monkey. "Okay! You drive!" She pulled Athrun's hand and ran out of the house.

About half an hour later they met Kira and Lacus at (surprise, surprise) the carnival. Lacus looked exceptionally happy, being freed from her 2 months of jail term, which was reduced to about a week due to a bail. She was dressed in a pink dress that was the same shade of pink as her hair, which was in a messy plait and clutching on Kira's hand as though it was her life.

"Hey, Cagalli!" Kira waved with his free hand.

Cagalli pulled Athrun's hand towards the pair. "Hey, lil' bro! Hey Lacus!" Lacus waved madly at the two. Athrun smiled at her, but his face showed no sign of sadness at all. They ran over them.

So the two couples faced each other, silent as they didn't know what to say to each other. Kira scratched his head, not knowing what to say. Lacus twiddled with her thumbs, Athrun looked away at the cotton candy stall nearby and Cagalli stared intently at the roller coaster.

"Let's go on that!" The blonde screamed suddenly, grabbing Athrun's hand in her right hand and Kira's hand in the other. Kira grabbed Lacus' hand the foursome went towards the roller coaster. "I wanna ride that!" Cagalli hollered, and joined the queue of people lining up to take the ride. Noticing Kira's look of terror written all over his face, she sighed and decided to tease him a bit.

"Scared, baby brother?" She smirked.

"What? NO! You think I am scared of… that?" He turned to the roller coaster, and the bunch of cars that was on it, going faster and faster after every plunge, all its passengers screaming and waving their hands up in the air. The suspensions holding on certain hump wobbled dangerously as the cars ran over it, the people screaming louder than ever before. Cagalli's eyes lit up in awe. Kira swallowed a lump in his throat. "I don't think so, Cagalli. I mean, the suspensions are not too good, aren't they?" Athrun snickered behind them. "Shut up, Athrun,"

"Playing mother hen, Kira?" Athrun poked Kira in the ribs. "Or are you seriously worried that that thing can break?" Cagalli gave a loud 'HAH!' as Lacus also backed out, her lips pursed to a thin smile.

"Why don't you and Cagalli go on the ride together? Kira and I will just stay here, and watch you guys have some fun, right, Kira?" Lacus nudged Kira, laughing as he asked her why and denied the fact that he was scared. But it was too late. The next ride was up and that was Cagalli and Athrun's. The twosome went on the same car. Cagalli gave a peace sign before they went off at top speed.

"What was that for?" Kira glared at her. Lacus just pulled him closer to her, smiling and waving at Athrun and Cagalli.

"I just want Athrun to get over me and go with someone else," Lacus giggled and took out a pair of binoculars.

"Yah. But by going out with my sister?" Kira wondered why Lacus was laughing. He grabbed her binoculars and gasped as a cry rang through the air.

"**AAATHRUUUN!"**

Cagalli and Athrun POV

Cagalli waved merrily at Lacus and Kira as she pulled Athrun right to the frontmost car. Pushing the protective gear down, she gave a thumbs up to Athrun. "Ready? I heard this roller coaster was the BEST!"

Athrun nodded. "I heard the same. Dearka nearly fainted when he took this with Miriallia. So…" He took Cagalli's hand and held it tightly., smiling at the bewildred blonde as he did so. Cagalli didn't flinch or let go. She held his hand back and nodded. Then the roller coaster took off.

So up it went, up one really, really high slope. "This… this is what you call SCARY!" Cagalli laughed at the blue haired coordinator, who shook his head and pointed in front of them. A slope. Nearly vertical.

"No. NO way," Cagalli shook her head as the car plunged down in great speed.

"**AAATHRUUUN!"** A cry rang through the carnival.

Kira was laughing madly at the state of his sister, who was shivering from head to toe and clutching Athrun as though it was for dear life as they got off the roller coaster. Apparently, after that plunge, Cagalli was too shock to say anything, not even scream. She just sat there, eyes closed, hugging Athrun's arm as she the car rose and fell and looped and goodness knows what next. Athrun was a bit worried, so he hugged her back.

"Cags, are you okay?" Kira stopped laughing after Athrun and Lacus gave him a stern look. Athrun sat her down on a bench but she still didn't let go of his arm, so he sat down next to her.

Kira snickered and took a few steps back. "You two look like a really cute couple," He commented. Athrun glared at him and pulled Cagalli a little closer. "You really love her, don't you?"

The green eyed guy raised his eyebrows. "She had a shock. Leave her _alone_,"

Lacus pulled Kira's arm. "I'll go get some hot dogs. Coming, Kira?"

"Uh? Oh. Okay," He gave a thumbs up to Athrun before Lacus dragged him away.

"Cagalli… are you okay?" Athrun ran his fingers through her messy hair so that it lay flat. Cagalli nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine now. Thanks," She looked up at him, and he smiled. "I guess I was playing the fool,"

"It's okay. At least you learned something!"

"Huh? Learned what?" She shot him a what-the-hell-are-you-taking-about look.

Athrun snickered. "That you shouldn't ride a roller coaster without ME!"

Cagalli's eyes widened. "WHY YOU!"

"Hey, you got me really worried there. I mean, how many people sit on a roller coaster grasping their boyfriend's hand and closing their eyes-"

Cagalli held up a hand to stop him. "Grasping their –what– hand?"

Athrun turned a deep shade of maroon. "Uhm… I uhm… uh… best friend's hand, Cags… uhm, yeah,"

She raised an eyebrow. "Right. But I was so scared! How can I possibly scream! I was so scared I was _praying_,"

Athrun looked into her golden orbs and smiled. "We're on stable ground now, it's okay," He hugged her again, and this time she hugged him back.

So there they sat, enjoying each other's embrace until…

CLICK!

Athrun and Cagalli broke apart immediately , and saw Miriallia standing in front of them.

"Milly!"

"Nice pic I've got here!" She said with a smile at the shocked pair. She handed them the polariod. "Keep it for memories!"

"Milly! Why were you…?" Cagalli began.

Miriallia blushed. "Well, it's my hobby! By the way… did you see Dearka?"

They shook their heads, and Milly sighed and stalked off to find him.

"She is weird…" Athrun whispered as Cagalli kept on staring at the polariod.

"HOT DOGS!" Kira cried as Lacus sat down next to Cagalli. She hnded them a hot dog each.

"Thanks, Lacus!" Cagalli smiled and took a big bite.

Kira caught sight of the Polaroid sticking out of Cagalli's pocket. He grabbed it and nearly chocked. "OH MY GOD! You-" He pointed at Athrun. "hugged her! WOW!" He sat down next to Athrun. "Well done, mate,"

"SHUT UP!"

"Who took this, man?"

"**I SAID SHUT UP!**"

"Was it Milly?" Cagalli grabbed the polaroid and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Leave it ALONE, Kira," She shot her brother and angry stare.

When the foursome had finished their hot dogs, they decided to go for ride together. Lacus pointed at one nearby. "'The Sea of Love', how about that?" She smiled at Cagalli. "It's not fast…"

"Hmm… I guess," Cagalli smiled, and pulled Athrun's hand towards the entrance of the ride. The ride was made of swans which you were supposed o sit in, and travel through a real aquarium, namely, 'The Sea of Love'.

"Here you go!" The guy at the controls opened the door to one of the swans. Cagalli and Athrun step inside and they were off. Lacus and Kira went into the swan behind them and sooner or later they where whizzing amongst the fish.

Nothing much happened later. They took more rides, until all of them were famished. And yet, the real excitement has yet to come.

In the evening, the four decided to go for a fancy dinner, at the poshest, most expensive restaurant, Exoticka. The guys were paying, of course.

"Table for four," Athrun told the waiter.

"Why of course," He took four menus. "Come with me,"

He led them outside the restaurant, a beautiful garden filled with roses and even a fountain. Cagalli gasped. It was so beautiful. Dining al fresco, under the stars. The waiter waved a hand at a table nearest to the fountain. "I'll come back in a while to take your orders,"

The guys pulled out chairs for the girls and they sat down, each holding a menu. It was brown in colour and had a golden border. The dishes were all in either French, German, or Italian.

"My god. I don't understand whatever is on the bloody menu!" Cagalli flipped the menu upside down and realised that there was an English translation under each other-language dish. The Athrun and Lacus laughed while Kira was busy shuffling his feet under his chair. They wondered what was wrong with him but decided to leave it alone. At long last he put down the menu and put on a fake smile, the fakest smile in the whole, entire world.

The waiter came back, this time with a PDA in his hand.

"Uhm… I think I'll have the beef lasagne," He muttered. "And a summer cocktail,"

"I'll have a baguette vegetarian special, and a coke lime," Cagalli smiled and closed her menu.

"I'm sorry _mademoiselle_, but we do not have any coke, would you like a cocktail instead?" The waiter pointed at the wide selection of cocktails.

"Uh… okay then. In that case I'll have uh… sky juice," She smiled. The waiter raised and eyebrow and jotted down the order.

"I'll take _ze pasta a la magnificent,_" Lacus spoke with flawless accent, as Cagalli tried to stifle her laughter. "And sky juice as well, but make mine warm, okay?"

The waiter smiled. "Very well, madam," He turned to Athrun, who was still deciding. "How about you, sir?"

"Me? Oh… I'll have the Italian seafood fettucini… and a chunky monkey… yeah," He handed the waiter the menu. The waiter was confused. Chunky monkey was a chocolate-and-banana milkshake made for kids, not grown men. But waiters weren't allowed to budge into the customer's orders. He bowed and left.

"Kira, what the hell is wrong with you?" Cagalli asked, confused.

Kira shook his head. _Now or never, Kira, she ain't gonna go to you… you've gotta go to her._ He took a deep breath and dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small, white velvet case.

"I knew it! Gogogogo, baby brother!" Cagalli whispered. Athrun laughed and Lacus, confused, was staring at the box wondering what the hell it was, for she had no idea.

Kira, still sitting down, not bending on one knee or whatever, gently took Lacus' hand and opened the white box, revealing a shiny diamond ring. He took it and carefully slipped it on Lacus' finger. He looked straight into her eyes, and took a deep breath. _Just grit your teeth and do it, Kira, come on!_

"Lacuswillyoumarryme?" The words came out so fast that none of them could catch what he said. Lacus giggled, and examined the ring on her finger.

"Pardon?" She smiled at him, urging him to try again.

Kira took his third deep breath and said slowly. "Lacus, will… will you…uhm… uh… marry me?"

Let's take a moment to guess Lacus' reaction. If you think she cried and said, "Of course, Kira! I will marry you in sickness and in health and even death won't do us part!", then you are wrong because what she really said was:

Lacus punched her fist in the air and hollered. "WOOHOO! I THOUGHT HE WAS NEVER GOING TO ASK ME! Miriallia, you owe me ten bucks!" She hugged Kira, and kissed him in her excitement. "Of course I'll marry you, you big oaf!" She let him go, and looked at him. "So… when are we gonna get married?"

Cagalli threw her head back and laughed. "Whoa. _That_ was romantic," She paused, and her expression changed. "Lacus! I wanna be your bridesmaid!" Athrun raised an eyebrow, and laughed along.

So that day was, but Kira's best day of his life. He got his girl, which he thought he wouldn't have due to his best friend. But now, he proposed to her. He actually proposed! And their wedding was in two months. And as their food came, he thought, of what life would come after marriage, kids, maybe? A house full of crazy little Lacus and Kira look-alikes running around, or maybe a happy, peaceful anti-child life? Only time will tell, but the decisions he makes will interfere.

* * *

Oh… I love this chapter. Hope you do too. I couldn't help but add the last bit in. Haha! The next chapter will be all about a double wedding! Kira and Lacus, yes, but who are the other couple? Find out in... Chapter 11: _Double wedding_. Please please please R&R! 

i.inspire

xoxoxo


End file.
